warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Blazeheart (E) ~ For Approval - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 21:24, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Give the belly shading a bit more shape and erase the shading thats leaking onto the tail on our left side.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:36, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Completely changed shading. Hope you don't mind that its based on yours. If you do I'll change it. ^-^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:09, March 7, 2017 (UTC) He's supposed to have some more scars scattered on his body, shown on his recent post SS ref sheet. Nah it's cool. Sometimes trying someone elses style is the best way to find your own. Taper the stripes a bit and swap the shading on the extended front leg. It'd be on the other side with this light source.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:44, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded The ref sheet shows his left side, not right, so I don't know where the other ones would be (unless I can do them randomly.) But i did define the scars on the face and neck, which I did draw. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 00:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Random is usually the way to go unless they have an older ref sheet showing the other side. Even then adding a few extras won't hurt. The color of your shading is kind of inconsistent throughout the image. It's really light on the top of the back, the tail tip and around the front arm and pretty dark everywhere else. Try to even it out. Also define the eye shine a bit. It looks a bit small compared to the pupil.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:33, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the shading a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:20, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in the shaded ear a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:16, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Define/add the facial scars.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Heathercloud (W) ~ Withdrawn Meh. 04:44, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the scars a little, and also, I don't think there's supposed to be earpink in the -> ear. Smooth the belly shading to more of a gradient, as it looks like to separate layers with different opacities rather than smooth. Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) The scars look a bit over blurred and could be tapered a bit more at the ends. The shading on the neck needs to be smoothed some more and the shading on the legs could be expanded on the legs closest to us a bit more and smoothed on all of them.Also the orange face patch shouldn't connect to the ear on our left side and this side actually has a pattern. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) The ear patch should be disconnected on the other side and you still need to match the patch pattern of the kit image (which is linked in my last comment) since they both face the same way. The scars, at least the ones on the face, should be thinner as well. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups 15:00, March 18, 2017 (UTC) The front arm patch should be a little bigger and doesnt look like it goes all the way across towards the chest.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing. Lost the file. 20:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Slugpaw (Star) ~ Withdrawn 05:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Expand the shading on the back and tail, then smooth it out to give some depth. Also, the shading is leaking away from the lineart on the bottom paw. And, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any earpink in the <-- ear, as it's facing away from us. Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Expand the tail shading, blend the shading on extended some and lighten it a tad, and there should be at least a little shading on the chest area and leg behind the tail.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the body shading a bit more and make the belly area shading a bit more rounded.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing. Lost the file. 20:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Eagletail (Q) ~ Withdrawn 05:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading some? Moreso on the white - it looks flat Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Expand the shading on the body and see if you can smooth it some. I know it's not always easy on black cats.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Define the facial shading.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) All of the shading is flat - please blur/smudge it. Also, round out the belly shading to fit the curve of thte belly more, it drops a bit sharply into a point at the moment. And with your light source I don't think the shading should be on the top of the tail, at least not all the way around. Jayie Just you wait~ 14:24, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing. Lost the file. 20:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Cherrypaw (A) ~ For Approval idk... Maybe give the shading a bit of depth.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The toes on the paw on <-- side look pink. I don't think thats meant to be pads.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The stripes on the front legs look too straight, they should be rounded like the curve of the leg, if that makes sense. Also, the stripe on the left side of the circle marking on the side isn't right, it should be smaller and not connect to the top stripe, and also the circle in the middle should be larger. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The non-connected stripe in front of the circle marking should be the /only/ stripe on the right side of the circle marking before reaching the leg and chest stripes. There's still a stripe there that shouldn't be there. It should look like the pattern on her ref sheet. The circle marking still needs to be bigger, and all of the stripes are a tad over-blurred. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Think I got what you meant That's what I meant. :) The back stripe shouldn't be so thick that it touches the circle marking, and the two stripes to the right of the circle marking should be thicker at the base before getting thinner. Also, the stripe directly to the right of the circle marking should circle around the underside of the circle marking, like on the ref sheet. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:53, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded this one seems so much harder to do than the star XD Ferncloud (Star) ~ For Approval Her design is so pretty! - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:01, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth a little all over, almost especially on the tail? The shading on the paws is really hard edged. Blend it some and define the eye shine.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:32, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 19:52, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the pale part on the --> outstretched paw a tad, as it looks sharp. Reuploaded '''- Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:26, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Smudge the stripes a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Also expand the highlight on the tail a bit. It looks kinda flat on the light side.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Lizardtooth (Mca) ~ For Approval I accidentally forgot to change the name! ^~^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 20:04, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the spikes on the topside of the tail just a little more? '''Re-uploaded Can someone please change the file name? XD - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to wait for jayie to do that. Layer the some of the spikey fur more so it's not just spikes. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I've renamed it, sorry for the wait. Make the cheek fur spiky as well, try to make all of the spikes more prominent, and make the entire tail spiky not just the upper half, and put spikes on the upper foreleg. Also, make sure all of the lineart that outlines the image (I'm not sure of a better way to word this) is two pixels thick, like on the unaltered blank. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Front leg, not foreleg, sorry. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Creamfur (Ki) - For Approval 01:16, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Creamfur is long-haired. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:05, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Curve the shading to the body more and define the depth some.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:35, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Stoatstrike (W) - Redone Thanks again Jose :). It took 17 layers to get the lineart right. I also thinned and lengthened it a bit because she looked a bit like a potato.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC) And now I'm imagining Stoatstrike as a potato. XD Thanks for that image. Anyway, define the shading a bit on the face, and maybe extend it/smooth it out a bit on her belly? Jayie Just you wait~ 22:28, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ah Potatostrike. The most fearsome warrior to ever live!Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Ambertalon (Star) - For Approval She'll always be one of my favs.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Same. :) Especially since I based her on my old cat Amber. ^^ Anyway, extend the shading a bit on the chest, it looks a mite flat. Jayie Just you wait~ 22:33, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. She must have been a great cat.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Dewfrost (W) - Redone This reminds me of those pictures of blow-dried cows. Would it be alright to make the hind legs scruffier? It doesn't look like they are on her ref sheet but it just looks kinda weird here.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead on making the hind legs scruffier, that was probably just an oversight on my part. Also, try to make the cheek tufts more scruffy, and tuft upwards more. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:16, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Floof cat.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC)